Hunting rifle (Fallout 3)
}} The hunting rifle is a common weapon found in Fallout 3. Characteristics This weapon is often the first rifle-type firearm the Lone Wanderer can acquire after leaving Vault 101 for the first time. (Although the BB gun is the first rifle to be acquired, the .32 hunting rifle is among the first shoulder firearms that are able to be acquired.) This weapon is very accurate and has the best zoom of the non-scoped weapons. The standard hunting rifle has spread, unlike the sniper rifle (and the hunting rifle's unique variant Ol' Painless). This can make the weapon hard to use for sniping at long ranges without V.A.T.S. A skilled player can use this weapon to great effect in most situations, even close-quarters combat inside buildings. Unlike most guns in the game, this rifle is not self-loading (automatic); rather, it is a bolt-action weapon. It is coming apart and held together with duct tape and wire, while other weapons in the game are either rusted or scratched. While the hunting rifle is depicted as a very accurate weapon, the in-game weapon model does not have rear or front sights, nor does it have a scope. In reality, this would make the weapon extremely difficult to aim at longer ranges and would render it almost worthless beyond close-range encounters, even to a skilled marksman. Durability Despite its beat-up appearance, the hunting rifle can fire a total of about 667 rounds, the equivalent of 134 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Ol' Painless - While only slightly stronger than the regular hunting rifle, Ol' Painless has a hastened reload time, (both for replacing the magazine and cycling the bolt), and no spread. It's also less durable. * Lincoln's repeater - While strictly a lever-action rifle that uses .44 Magnum rounds, Lincoln's repeater is only repairable with hunting rifles. It's very powerful and very accurate. Comparison Locations * Lucas Simms' house has a damaged rifle sitting on a shelf in a room upstairs. The door requires a Lockpick skill of 50, you can pickpocket the house key from Lucas Simms, or you can use an empty, upturned metal barrel (carried to and placed near the Water processing plant railing) to jump onto Lucas Simms' roof and enter his house via the roof hatch (which is never locked) to his lookout point. Note that taking it counts as stealing. * Just west of Vault 101 is an old barn with a random encounter spawn point located inside. Going up the stairs in the barn will reveal a hunting rifle and .32 ammunition next to a skeleton and a Ham Radio. * There is a damaged rifle behind Springvale School among a pile of nuclear waste barrels (in a fenced-in area with a locked gate). * In one of the abandoned houses in Grayditch there is a hunting rifle leaning against a shelf. * One can be found in Citadel B ring (in the room "Barracks") or bought in the armory. * The vast majority of regular super mutants use this weapon exclusively. * The hunting rifle can also be found on low level raiders. * Most random encounter hunters carry this weapon. * The hunting rifle can be wielded by swampfolk. * Hannibal Hamlin carries this rifle prior to completing the quest Head of State. * The escaped slaves in the random encounter, Water, Water, Nowhere, carry hunting rifles. * The raider on the grain silo at the Chaste Acres Dairy Farm is typically equipped with one. * The Ant researcher, Dusty, Madame, Quinn, Silas, Grandma Sparkle and Stockholm all carry the hunting rifle. * The hunting rifle may be wielded by Point Lookout tribals. Bugs * A gun model glitch may sometimes occur when killing an enemy as they are reloading, causing the bolt of the gun to float above the rifle. * Sometimes the gun might glitch in 3rd Person mode, where the gun will appear on the ground, where you last stepped. You will be holding nothing until you reboot your console. * Sometimes the gun will stay on your back when taken out it will look like you are holding nothing but you still can shoot and see the weapon flash this may occur on enemies as well especially on wild men in the steelyard with the add on The Pitt. Sounds Gallery FO3 hunting rifle.jpg|''Fallout 3'' hunting rifle concept art FO3 items concept art.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development LD motorcycle concept art.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons de:Jagdflinte (Fallout 3) es:Rifle de caza (Fallout 3) it:Fucile da caccia pl:Karabin myśliwski kal.32 pt:Hunting rifle (Fallout 3) ru:Охотничье ружьё (Fallout 3) uk:Мисливська рушниця (Fallout 3) zh:猎枪 (Fallout 3)